The present invention relates to an image display device that displays an image by scanning a screen with an optical beam of a light source after modulation of the beam according to a particular level of an image signal. More particularly, the invention relates to miniaturizing an optical unit.
The new types of displays such as a DMD (Digital Mirror Device) type, liquid-crystal panel type, or optical scanning type display, which employ lasers or LEDs as light sources, are coming into existence to construct a large screen with a compact image-display device design. Using a white light source, for example, allows the volume of the light source to be reduced remarkably and thus the image display device to be dimensionally reduced. Using a monochromatic light source of, for example, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), further allows finer-image formation in addition to miniaturization.
JP-A-2007-293226, for example, discloses a laser display device that comprises focusing means including a plurality of laser diode elements each emitting laser light and scanning means for reflecting the laser light so that an image is projected onto a screen.